


Back to You

by backtothestart02



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Exes to Lovers, F/M, Max Evans mentioned, Pining, Post Break-up, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: 2x13 - Canon Divergent - Maria broke Michael's heart, but he's not giving up.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> My first RNM fic!!! And my first Miluca fic. They deserved better. I said what I said. This takes place after their break-up and is basically canon divergent from there on out, since I feel like by the end of the finale Michael has decided Alex is his endgame again. I hope you enjoy! Please be gentle since it is my first fic for the fandom. Hopefully each chapter will improve as it goes on.
> 
> *Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing, and aeryncricton for looking it over ahead of time and making sure it was all in character! Love you guys!

It was a week after her release from the hospital that Max finally let her take the reins at The Wild Pony again. She’d been stubborn about going back to work as soon as possible, because she needed the distraction and the routine. Finally, Max had caved, and she’d been grateful albeit slightly annoyed. But that was her problem, not his, and she appreciated that he stuck around to help just as he’d been doing before.

She was trying her best to go back to life as it had been before her relationship with Michael. Before she had feelings or lusted after him - which was probably before puberty, if she was being honest, so maybe not that far. Maybe she could just go back to before they’d slept together the first time or before he’d kissed her to shut her up, at least. After all, when a relationship ended as peacefully as hers and Michael’s had, you couldn’t just erase the attraction…or the feelings, for that matter.

And she definitely still had feelings. Part of her hoped Michael had gotten over her already, so he wouldn’t be heartbroken yet again. The other part knew she’d be pissed if he no longer loved her after only a week since they’d broken up.

It was strange how she thought of him as Michael in her own thoughts now, not Guerin. She knew if she saw him, and he dared to interact with her, she’d call him Guerin. That was habit, no matter what they were to each other now. But in her head, he was almost foreign to her. It made it easier to think about him as Michael. There were less feelings attached somehow.

Who was she kidding?

She was in love with Michael Guerin. The moment he’d burst that he loved her when she was trying to break up with him, she felt unbelievable sorrow, even as her heart flipped. She’d known then that she loved him too and had for a while, so of course she had to tell him so. But it was so ill-timed. Why couldn’t it have happened while they were watching the sunset or staring up at a night sky full of stars? Even in the post-coital glow where sentimental things tended to pour out, he could have said it. Of course, she could’ve too.

She supposed it didn’t matter now. He was an ex-boyfriend, and she was an ex-girlfriend.

It left a bitter taste in her mouth, but it was a fact. And it was because of her that it was a fact. But she didn’t regret her decision. Sometimes she did, in the middle of the night when she was missing him like crazy, missing his warm body and cowboy hat and sexy grin and lazy sarcasm. But in the light of day, she knew she had made the right decision. Michael would never be okay with her risking her own well-being to explore her powers, and she couldn’t keep promising him she wouldn’t leave him by digging deeper into what she could do.

But more important was the fact that Michael was still very much in love with Alex, whether he’d admit to it or not. Alex was the love of his life. They were destined to be together. Michael could love her all he wanted, nothing would change that. She’d only hurt herself by ignoring that blinding reality.

She had to let him go, no matter how much it hurt. Hanging on to a relationship with an expiration date just because she didn’t know what life would look like without it was a losing battle. She’d rather end it preemptively than wait for it to implode somewhere down the line.

“Maria.”

She looked up from where she was wiping down the bar and found the subject of her thoughts staring back at her. It took her an extra moment or two to register that he hadn’t called her by her last name.

“Guerin,” she said easily. Though she looked away shortly after and resumed the wiping down behind the bar she’d started. “What are you doing here so late? It’s almost closing time.”

“Long day,” he explained, coming to sit on a stool across from her. “I haven’t seen you here in a while. I was hoping…”

“That I’d stay gone?” She arched an eyebrow.

“That you were taking it easy,” he corrected her.

“I’ve been taking it easy for a week. How long was I supposed to stay cooped up before going back to work? It’s my bar, after all.”

“Of course. I just thought Max was-”

“Ah, so you’re the reason behind Max’s insistence I stay home for a while,” she concluded.

He shrugged easily.

“I was worried about you.”

“There’s no need to be. I’m fine. Besides, it’s not like we’re-”

He reached across the bar to halt one of her moving hands and run his thumb over the back of it.

“Guerin,” she warned.

“I told you I wouldn’t stop caring about you,” he said. “No matter how much you broke my heart.”

She pulled her hand back, her emotions simmering at the surface, her fingers shaky, her breath stolen from her.

“Two minutes till close,” she said. “Are you ordering a drink or are you leaving?”

“Neither,” he said.

Annoyed, she looked up at him to contradict whatever he’d set out to do, but he’d already leaned across the bar, cupped her face and was leaning in for a kiss. Despite her best intentions, she kissed him back, tears rolling down her cheeks as she did. It felt like an eternity since they’d last kissed. Had it been only weeks?

Her hands latched onto his, and reluctantly she dragged them off her face, pulled herself out of his embrace, and panting, started to shake her head.

“No, we’re not doing this. Not when you’re still in love with Alex. Not when he’s your soulmate, the love of your li-”

“I’m in love with _you_ , DeLuca!” he said, and she knew she’d frustrated him if he pulled out her last name.

It took her a moment, but finally she responded.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“And you’re in love with me too.”

“ _It doesn’t matter_ ,” she repeated, grinding out the words as her irritation grew. Who knew breaking up with Michael Guerin would be so difficult?

“Why not?” His voice rose.

“Because we broke up! We’re broken up, and you…” She glanced at the clock on the left wall briefly. “You need to leave.” His lips parted, but her next words silenced him. “It’s past closing time.”

His hands curled into fists for a few moments at his side before they unclenched and relaxed again. Slowly, without losing eye contact, Michael walked around to the side of the bar and went behind it to where Maria was standing.

“What- What are you doing? Stay, stop.”

He stopped.

Her heart was beating madly, her breathing escalated, need growing fiercely inside her. This was wrong, so wrong, and it wouldn’t change anything. It would make it worse. It would make everything harder, and how in the world did she stand on her own two feet when he was right there…

“Now.” She swallowed hard. “Turn around and-”

But he didn’t turn around. He took one more step towards her, and she lunged at him, pressing her mouth to his, her body flush up against him, her insides screaming for more.

There were no words after that. Just heavy breathing and moaning as they kissed and ripped each other’s clothes off and fucked right there on top of the bar.

 _This isn’t happening again_ , Maria thought in the back of her head when she finally managed to catch her breath after they’d both crested.

But she didn’t say it out loud, because in that moment she had a feeling she’d be lying.


End file.
